Ohana means Family
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: A series of connected one-shots and drabbles pertaining to Ash and Iris' life after their Unova adventures. NegaiShipping AshxIris
1. Iris IS IN FACT a Girl

**Like most people on this site, I do not own anything, especially Pokemon. If I owned Pokemon it would probably still be in season one because I procrastinate way more than I actually write. **

**On another note, welcome to my new story. Well, it's not really much of a story as it is more of a collection of connected one-shots and drabbles. I'm kind of excited to write this. I've always wanted to do something pertaining to Ash and Iris' life after their adventures, like when they are married and popping out babies. There aren't many stories about this with these two so I was like why not?**

**Also, does the title look familiar? Yeah, I kind of snatched it from Lilo and Stitch, haha, which I also don't own. I felt that it really fit these two characters personalities. They are both very childish so they fit with quotes from kid shows. **

**Anywho, on to the story!**

* * *

**"Ohana" means Family**

_one_ || Iris IS IN FACT a Girl

* * *

The sky was graying, clouds gravitated towards the sun and the forest Pokemon scurried for cover. The evening was gloomy, an adjective that accurately reflected Ash's mood as he stared at the screen on the videophone. His lip quivered and his eyebrows were crinkled into a frown.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but with the harsh storm out there it's impossible for me to fly to Kalos until Sunday," Iris explained, petting her Dragonite, who pouted angrily. He knew the limit of his abilities and knew that he could brave through any type of weather, however, the decision was ultimately Iris' to make and she cared about boring stuff like safety.

"But, Iris—"

"Don't be a baby about this. Besides, the festival is in three days so I will definitely make it before then."

Ash heaved a small sigh before uttering an agitated "fine." He watched as Iris waved before the screen went black, their connection lost. He knew he couldn't blame Iris, after all she didn't cause the rain. However, that didn't keep him from being a bit disappointed. Ash stood from the stool before the booth and walked back to his three friends.

"How'd it go," Serena asked, concern laced in her voice. She absolutely hated to see Ash upset and wanted to know what was going on. As his soon-to-be girlfriend she had to know every little thing that caused him to be unhappy as well as all the ways to cheer him up.

"Iris isn't going to make it tomorrow," Ash explained sadly. "The storm where she is too strong."

"Ah, that sucks," Serena rested her hand on Ash's shoulder affectionately. Her glossed lips spread into a smile. "Don't worry, the festival will be fun regardless of when she comes as long as she makes it, right?"

"Right."

"Why are you so impatient, anyway," Bonnie asked, her eyebrows doing a suggestive dance.

"Because she's one of my best friends," Ash responded quickly, oblivious of the hidden meaning of the blonde girl's words.

"Or maybe because she's your girlfriend," Bonnie shouted, bouncing up and down.

Serena was horrified by Bonnie's conclusion. Her stomach twisted into a knot and she started wanting the storm to drag on so that Iris wouldn't be able to make it. She knew it was a terrible thing to think and she felt horrible that such a thought would even cross her mind, but the mere idea that Ash could have feelings for a person other than herself brought on a heavy cloud of jealousy.

Ash rubbed his chin in thought. "Well lets see, Iris is a girl and she's my friend so I guess yeah. Iris is my girlfriend." It was adorable to see his brown eyes light up as he calculated an answer.

Clemont chuckled.

Bonnie shook her head, "Oh honey, that was not what I meant by girlfriend."

This stumped Ash. What other context could girlfriend be used in?

"I don't know what you're talking about then." This time even Pikachu sighed. Although, he loved his trainer dearly he had to admit that Ash could be a real moron at times.

Serena smiled, happy that the boy was too dense to ever really like a girl. Sure, that meant more work for her in the long run, but it at least meant he wasn't going to get snatched up too easily by any other girls.

"It means you like _like_ her, more than a friend or best friend. You want to kiss her** on the mouth**," Bonnie deadpanned. "I'm eleven and even I knew that."

Ash's face heated up and, if asked, he would swear that his cheeks were going to burn off if his embarrassment continued at this rate. "What are you talking about? That's so weird. She's _Iris_! It's not like she's even a real girl. She's just my friend."

Serena stifled a laugh.

A large grin spread from one of Bonnie's ears to the other at her companion's reaction. A blush was exactly what she was looking for. Bonnie laughed maniacally before beginning a song about Ash's feelings for Iris and all the while skipping around him.

"Stop," Ash cried. He threw his hands up into his hair, knocking off his hat, and yanking at his black locks. He was annoyed and flustered all at the same time by Bonnie's actions, but he didn't quite understand why. He didn't like Iris like that. After all, she was just Iris, his friend, and didn't really count as an actual girl he could like.

Bonnie continued the torturing song, despite Ash's protest, getting louder by the second.

Serena's eyebrows creased into a frown, like a caterpillar moving across a branch. She squatted to Bonnie's level and, once the little girl passed by her, Serena gently latched onto her shoulders, halting her in her path. "Bonnie, please stop."

"Okay, I'm done," Bonnie laughed.

The four kids retreated to their respective rooms after receiving a lecture from Nurse Joy about how children needed their sleep and shouldn't be up this late, despite the fact that it was only eight. As Ash strolled down the hallway Bonnie's words rang in his ears, repeating over and over again. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? It really shouldn't have effected him so much. It wasn't true, anyway. He refused to debate with himself about it, convinced that it was completely and utterly impossible. But was it really? Why couldn't he like Iris? She was... Ash groaned in frustration. She was just Iris! He bit his lip and thought back to his adventures in Unova. Iris had followed him for no particular reason. Well, no particular reason that he knew of. Initially, her presence had been annoying, all she did was judge and doubt in his skills. However, after a while she began growing on him and his perspective of her began changing. Sure, she could still be aggravating, but Iris was fun and exciting. She had even taught him to swing on vines and climb trees ten times his size. And she—

A jolt of electricity tore Ash out of his thoughts.

"Ow," Ash cried. "What the heck, Pikachu! Why'd you do that for?"

Pikachu pointed his tiny finger towards a door marked **253, **also known as the room Ash had been assigned to. With all the thoughts in his head he had completely passed it, thinking that he'd reach it when he reached it.

"Whoops!" Ash sheepishly smiled at his rodent like friend and sauntered towards his room.

That night, Bonnie's words disappeared from his head after he flipped on the TV and began intently watching an intense battle before slowly dozing off.

The following morning, the sun rose high in the sky and the air was cool, with only the slightest chill. All in all, it was a beautiful day. Ash and the gang were eating breakfast. Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena all gawked at the way Ash quickly scarfed down his meal, shoving eggs, then toast, and then bacon into his mouth until he wasn't able to fit anything else in. It was a wonder why he hadn't already started choking.

"Are you aware that eating faster won't speed up time? Iris will not come quicker just because you finish your breakfast," Clemont remarked, his eye brow raised and his spoon brought down from his lips.

Ash stared at his friend for a long moment, his chewing progressively slowing. Once all the food was swallowed, he looked down at his plate before muttering "I know," despite the fact that he kind of believed that.

Bonnie shook her head and sighed.

Serena grinned. "Ash, you are so adorable."

Breakfast soon ended and immediately, Ash dashed out the door of the Pokemon center. He stood there for a minute or so, rocking back and forth on the soles of his feet. He was completely ready for Iris' arrival, a huge grin plastered on his face. The festival was an all day event, starting at eight in the morning and ending at six in the evening. Ash knew of the schedule, but still felt that if Iris didn't arrive soon that it would all disappear and they wouldn't be able to spend any time together. All in all, he was anxious.

When ten minutes passed, Ash was ready to pull his hair out. He turned his neck to look at the small companion that rode upon his shoulder.

"Do you think she got delayed? You know what, I should call her!" He bolted back inside and to the wall lined with videophones. He clicked it on before typing in the number he had put in the previous night. A tone rang three times before Nurse Joy's face invaded his vision. "Is their a girl named Iris still checked in there, Nurse Joy?" The pink-haired women looked down at a clipboard, scanning the sheet filled with names.

"I don't think so."

Ash's eyes widened. A voice had just resonated, answering his question, but Nurse Joy's lips hadn't once moved.

A light poke jolted him to attention. He turned in the stool he was seated in to come face to face with a caramel skinned girl with violet hair that cascaded down her back and to her ankles. His heart jumped in his chest as his body did the same. Ash engulfed Iris' body in an enormous hug. He inhaled through his nose, taking in her sweet scent. As usual, Iris smelled like apples. The familiar aroma took him back to his previous journey. Ash loved it so much, to the point where he didn't want to let go of the warm body within his arms.

"Oh god. You're crushing me," Iris squeaked, pinching her friend's arms until he withdrew from the embrace. "Can't breath."

Ash took a step back to where he could finally see her full body. She looked the same, but at the same time Ash was seeing her in a different light. Suddenly, she looked stunning in his eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a bright yellow barrette keeping it in place. It went perfectly with the floral sundress that hung from her body in a mixture of a light pink and sunny yellow. And on her lips was a faint gloss. It was all so strange.

"Are you— Are you wearing makeup?" Ash shouted, his face contorting in disgust.

"So what if I am?" Iris retorted, anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. She knew Ash was a kid, but she never expected such dumb behavior within so little time of her arrival.

"You can't!"

Iris frowned and firmly rested her hands on her hips. "And why can't I?"

"Because— Because you just can't!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Ash! I can do whatever I want."

Simultaneously, Bonnie and Clemont gaped at the two old friends who had been hugging a mere minute ago. They were having a screaming match about something so insignificant and unimportant.

"Do you think this is normal for them," Serena asked, eyes wide. She was a bit happy to see that Ash didn't like Iris in the way Bonnie had described. They seemed more like a bickering brother and sister than anything in Serena's eyes. The two teens fought far too much to actually like each other, she concluded with a small grin.

"It might be," Bonnie mumbled, a bit disappointed that she had been wrong. Her blonde eyebrows crinkled into a frown.

Back with the bickering duo, Ash's face was turning a brilliant from frustration. Why couldn't Iris just be normal?

"Why are you trying to be a girl?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Iris was fuming now, her face equally as red and her anger nearly boiling over. "I am a girl, you stupid little kid! What the heck is wrong with you?" She was done yelling and now her voice was lowering.

"There's nothing wrong with me—"

"Then why are you acting like a weirdo?"

"Because you're different now," Ash murmured, looking down at his feet.

"How?"

"Because you're wearing makeup."

"That doesn't mean I'm any different, Ash," Iris sighed, dropping her hands from her hips. She ran her hand down her face. "Saying that lip gloss makes me different is like saying that every time you change your hat you become a different person."

"But I am not!"

"Exactly. You're the same little kid you were in Unova and I'm the same amazing dragon master I was."

"Ax axew," the tiny dragon type cried from the top of Iris' head, paws wrapped around her pony tail. Ash was shocked. He hadn't even noticed the baby Pokemon until now. Perhaps, Iris was the same. Ash stared at Iris for a long moment before slowly nodding.

She grinned wide and Ash's heart began involuntarily beating quicker in his chest.

* * *

**Was that entertaining? I sure hope you thought it was. It was kind of funny to me. Ash is something else entirely, haha. Oh god I am laughing at my own writing, how pathetic. **

**Don't expect regular updates, because even If I claim that I'll update regularly, I'll most likely not keep that promise, sorry. **

**~PlumpysWorld**


	2. Spring Photos

**I have yet to get the paper work that entitles me to the Pokémon franchise so I don't own it… yet. **

**Now, here is another one shot in which Ash and Iris are a bit older— Okay maybe they are a lot older, like old enough to be married older. This one is more of a drabble as it's not very long, but I like it nonetheless and I hope you guys do too.**

* * *

"**Ohana" means Family**

_two || Spring Pictures _

* * *

To say that Iris adored spring would be a complete understatement. She practically worshipped the season of warmth as it melted away the snow and kicked the cold to the curb. Aside from that, she loved it because it was simply a gorgeous season over all, bringing the blossom of vibrant flowers and light spring showers. Just thinking of the sight had her jumping out the window with spring fever.

She inhaled deeply, feigning to smell the fresh spring air. Iris grinned wide as she spun on the soles of her bare feet, causing her hair and long dress to flow with her. Honestly, with the light shining down on her like some sort of spotlight and with the bubbly background of a colorful field, Ash thought she looked absolutely angelic. And she looked happy which delighted him. Of course, he would've been even more gleeful if a certain annoying blonde wasn't snapping pictures of her. He was fully aware that they were in a photoshoot and that Trip was the photographer, but that didn't mean he couldn't be annoyed.

Iris had handpicked where they would take the pictures and, for a reason Ash would never understand, she chose to get the photographs down in a building owned by his former rival, Trip. Honestly, Ash had no problems with Trip— well he didn't before. Initially, he had loved to pry into the other boy's life, getting to know everything about him, especially information that pertained to battling and Pokémon in general. But now it was different.

Ash glared at Trip as he snapped pictures of _his_ wife, giving her instructions and complimenting her every now and then. He agreed with just about everything the blonde man said, but that didn't mean Ash liked him saying those things.

"Okay, we're done for today," Trip announced setting down his camera. Iris bounded to him and smiled vibrantly.

"Thanks a lot for doing this, Trip," she beamed

"Axew ax," the baby Pokémon agreed, sitting upon Iris' shoulder.

"Anytime," Trip noted flashing her a crooked smile. Ash could have sworn he was trying to look alluring, something he really shouldn't have been doing, considering the fact that it wasn't his job to flirt. That wasn't what they were paying him for. Ash stood from his seat and rushed to Iris' side just in time to hear Trip compliment _his_ wife once again. "I must say you are by far the most gorgeous model that I have ever had the pleasure of working with. You have this glow about you that the camera loves."

Iris blushed and giggled.

Ash quickly racked his mind on a way to approach this dilemma. He could always snake his arm around her shoulder, but the gesture seemed too friendly. H was aiming for something a bit more intimate, a way to claim Iris as his, because he was simply not the sharing type. The raven haired man slid an arm around her waist. It was a perfect way to mark what he thought of as his territory.

Brown eyes met gray as Ash and Trip had an entire conversation solely with their eyes. Iris stood their obliviously. She clearly did not know how enthralling she was or of the war that was occurring right before her very eyes.

What happened next was the moment that made Ash hate Trip all the more.

"Can I…" Trip's voice trailed off and his eyes shifted down to Iris' bulging stomach.

Iris' face combusted, her cheeks glowing a brilliant shade of scarlet and she began sputtering. She threw her hands up to her face to hide the embarrassment she harbored for the current situation.

"I-I guess," she replied, a stutter taking over her usually calm tone.

That was when Ash swooped in, gently pushing Iris behind him. His stance was defensive or what some people would even call it down right possessive.

"No way!"

"I don't recall asking you," Trip stated calmly.

"So what? Iris is _my_ wife."

"That does not make her your property therefore you don't own her and cannot make decisions for her."

"You can't touch her."

"That isn't for you to decide." Trip smirked ever so slightly as Ash grew more and more irritated. It was truly entertaining, watching him get so riled up over something that was not that big of a deal. Well, at least to Trip it wasn't.

"Yes it is, because it's my baby," Ash shouted. "And since the babies are mine, I can make decisions for them."

Trip rolled his eyes and averted his attention to Iris, as she was the one he was going to be touching, and he didn't believe that Ash had any authority over him. "Iris, it's all up to you."

"Hey," Ash cried.

The grey eyed gaze locked on Iris. He didn't even acknowledge the other person in the room.

Ash puffed up his cheeks, agitated that Trip was now choosing to ignore him completely. He turned to Iris, his eyes pleading.

"I-I guess," she mumbled.

"Iris! Nooo," Ash whined.

"Stop being a baby," Iris sighed. "It's going to be alright."

"But, my baby—"

"Ash."

"Irisssssss, please."

Axew watched from his trainer's shoulder and sighed. Iris' husband was something else. He jumped into her hair, knowing that this dispute could go on for a while and he didn't want to hear anymore of it as he already knew the end results. Iris was obviously going to win, because, although Ash was stubborn and hard headed, he'd do anything for Iris.

* * *

**And that was it. I can just imagine a cute, pregnant Iris. Oh goodness. *explodes* Anyhow, I'll update again when I can. **

**On another note, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to name their kids so I'm leaving that up to you guys so drop a review telling me what you think and name suggestions. **

**Sincerely, **

**PlumpysWorld**


	3. Stalker

**This chapter is tiny drabble to make up for not updating all summer. I was grounded for like a month, so I kind of have an excuse, he he he. **

**Oh yeah, thank you to the guest that reminded me of Andre! I almost completely forgot about that little bugger. **

**On to the story...**

* * *

**"Ohana" means Family**

_three _||_ Stalker_

* * *

Nights in Pallet were always quiet with the bustling of the city miles away, traffic was never an issue, nor were wild raves in the middle of the night. Being smack dab in the middle of the country was nice. Even though, Trip referred to most places in Kanto as the boonies, Iris found the rural feel to be refreshing. She loved Unova, as it was her home, but there was something about gazing into the night sky without the illuminating street lights that made Iris smile.

The air tonight was crisp and chill. Ash and Iris lay out in his backyard on an old, thin blanket that Delia had found while cleaning out Ash's old things. This was basically how the two teenagers have been spending their nights since arriving in Pallet. It was nice just being here with Iris. It gave them time to just talk, catch up.

"Hey, Iris?

"Hmm?"

"Why did you stalk me?"

"What?!" Iris abruptly sat up and glared down at Ash, her left eye twitching ever so slightly. "I did not stalk you."

"Yeah, you did."

"I didn't. I just..."

"Just what," he asked, sitting up now. "Just stalked me, right? Anyway, it's not a question of whether you stalked me or not, because you obviously did. The question is why? Was it because of my charming good looks? Or perhaps you were reined in by my amazing battle style"

Iris was about to shout defensively, but quickly closed her mouth. She turned from Ash's smug face and glanced back up at the sky where millions of stars lit up the night. "Watching your battle Cilan and his brothers is really what made me want to travel with you. I don't know if I am crazy, but I could have sworn I saw some kind of twinkle in your eyes when you were battling. I could tell that you were really determined and passionate. It was obvious that you had goals and weren't going to let anything get in the way of that, but at the same time you weren't willing to step on other people to get there. You're love for your Pokemon was pure. Like, you didn't see them as tools, but as friends. I... I thought you were sort of... kind of... a little... cool. "

.

.

.

"You know, all you had to say was that you liked me, Iris," Ash finally said after a short silence.

"Wha— Don't get a big head, you little kid!"

Ash rolled his eyes as he noticed Iris' pink cheeks. She was so totally in love with him.

* * *

**Wow, Ash was really conceited in this one, haha. I hope that you guys found this amusing. **

**Love, **

**~PlumpysWorld**


	4. Sugar

**Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned the Pokémon franchise, seriously. **

**Hi guys! Here is a sweet treat to start off your week... **

* * *

"**Ohana" means Family**

_four || _sugar

* * *

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Ash handed the heart shaped box to the unsuspecting thirteen year old give. He usually wasn't bashful, but when it came to his newly found crush things were different. "Happy valentines day, Iris."

"Oooh, chocolate!" Iris cheered.

"Oh goodness," Cilan muttered. Knowing Iris for a couple of years now, he knew what happened when Iris got candy and it wasn't pretty. Ash, who had been traveling in Kalos for a year or so, had not witnessed the great chocolate incident of '09.

"Thank you, Ash," Iris beamed, a glint of crazy in her eyes. She dug through her pink bag and pulled out a box. Quickly, she shoved the present into Ash's arms so that she could access her chocolates as soon as possible. Iris popped the lid off the box and smiled in delight at the chocolate galore. She carefully pulled one out, stared at it for a moment, before dropping it down the hatch. "Mmmm, these are amazing, Ash. Thank you, thank you!" She squealed. She ate another one, then another one, and soon the chocolates were devoured mouth one by one, two by two, and three by three.

Worry creased Cilan's forehead. "Umm, don't you think you've had enough," he asked, keeping his distance.

"Yeah, Cilan's right," Ash spoke up for the first time since handing over the chocolates. At first, he was happy that Iris liked his gift, but this was too much. He had never seen anyone react to chocolate or anything this way.

"Nah, it's okay! I'm fine. I'm fine," she insisted, waving off their concern and reaching for another sweet only to find that the box was empty. "Yummy. Ash, do you have anymore?" Iris bounced over to her old traveling companion and looked him over, through his book bag and in his pockets.

"S-sorry, Iris. I don't have anymore."

"Are you sure?!" Ash nodded.

"Are you sure that you're absolutely sure?!"

"Yes!" Suddenly, Ash found himself lying on his back in the grass, Iris straddling his waist and fervently looking him over again and again.

"You gotta have some more!"

"I don't! Cilan, help me!"

* * *

**I thought this was hilarious. Honestly, I forgot that I even had this drabble until I found it looking for my math notebook. I hope you guys thought it was as funny as I did. **

**~PlumpysWorld**


End file.
